Frozen in time
by AngelGefallen
Summary: Recordar su nombre, su apariencia, su voz... Lo que solía ser y lo que nunca fue. Eren es un simple estudiante, Levi recuerda que ambos eran soldados y luchaban por su libertad. Oneshot. [Basado en el AU de Isayama] [Dedicado a Charly Land]


**¡Nuevo oneshot! Desde que Isayama publicó ese AU escolar que sentía la necesidad de escribir algo sobre eso. Mi intención era hacer un drabble pero me pasé por cien palabras. Algún día escribiré un drabble. Casi todo está basado en ese AU, salvo un personaje inventado jajaja Igual exageré un poco el personaje de Mikasa pero tenía que introducir un poco de humor, ya saben, es reencarnación y habrá feels. ¡Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo! ¡Besos!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

* * *

.

.

Eren Jaeger no desaprovechó la menor ocasión para escapar de ahí. Su espeluznante acosadora, llamada Mikasa, le había arrastrado hacia su casa para ver juntos la película Crepúsculo. No tenía ni idea del argumento, pero intuía que se trataba de algún rollo romántico empalagoso. Pero lo peor no era tener una acosadora que le hablaba sobre rituales, ni haber sido "raptado", no. Lo pero era esa habitación pintada de rojo intenso como la sangre y decorada con candelabros, cruces negras, calaveras y posters de vampiros que lloraban sangre.

Debía huir antes de que regresara con las palomitas y las bebidas. No pensaba ser víctima de ningún ritual satánico.

Abrió la ventana que daba a la calle, y pasando una pierna al exterior, tragó saliva. Se estaba jugando la vida, pero todo riesgo era poco si lo comparaba con estar a merced de Mikasa.

Poniendo un pie en el bordillo, se agarró fuertemente a los bordes de la ventana. Pasó la otra pierna, y agachando el cuerpo, consiguió salir. De pie en un estrecho bordillo y a cinco metros de alturas, caminó muy despacio sin despegarse de la pared. La tubería por donde corría el desagüe sería su salvación.

Una señora que pasaba por la calle en aquel momento se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

—Esta juventud —comentó negando con la cabeza.

Eren avanzó hasta llegar a la tubería que descendía hasta al suelo. Aferrándose a ella como un koala, bajó lentamente sin despegar su vista del suelo. Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme, oyó la voz de Mikasa llamándole.

—¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡Tenemos que ser testigos del amor entre Bella y Edward! ¡Mi libro de conjuros dice que nuestras almas deben unirse! ¡Eren!

Eren echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Últimamente no hacía otra cosa. Armin también era bastante acosador y no tenía ni un momento de paz a solas. Era agotador.

Como estudiante común sin ambiciones o metas en la vida, solamente quería una vida tranquila sin tener que poner en peligro su integridad física. Aliviado por haberse librado de Mikasa puntualmente, —pues la vería en el instituto al día siguiente—, caminó hacia su casa con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y patenado alguna que otra piedra que encontraba a su paso.

A mitad de camino se acordó de su libro de Química, olvidado en su taquillero. Hange les había puesto tarea y quien no la entregase, estaba condenado a sufrir de dos horas con la profesora en su mesa escuchando de raros experimentos con la materia y todas sus infinitas variantes. Nadie quería eso.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al instituto cabizbajo. Ya era tarde, pero el instituto no cerraba hasta las nueve, de modo que tenía tiempo de ir y coger su libro de química.

Como era de esperarse, cuando entró en el edificio no había nadie a excepción de la recepcionista con cara de buitre. Esta le observó a través de sus gafas severamente, pero al no incumplir las normas, no le dijo nada.

Subió las escaleras, dirección al segundo piso, donde impartía sus clases y donde se le asignó su casillero junto al resto de sus compañeros. Percibió cierto olor a limón en el ambiente y las escaleras impecablemente relucientes. Subiendo de dos en dos los escalones, llegó a la segunda planta. Al poner los pies en aquel suelo, derrapó y por poco no cayó de culo si alguien no lo hubiera sujetado por el brazo.

—Oi, acabo de limpiar el suelo, no lo ensucies con tus sucias zapatillas.

Eren alzó la cabeza en oír esa voz. Aquel hombre era…

—Oh, eres tú… Eren.

El alumno frunció el ceño. Recobró la compostura y cauteloso, preguntó:

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? No recuerdo habérselo dicho.

El conserje se percató de su error y esquivó su mirada. No tenía explicación para aquello, así que se limitó a decir:

—Paso ocho horas diarias en este instituto, conozco a muchos estudiantes.

Eren no pareció convencerle ese argumento, pero entonces recordó haberlo visto en otro lugar.

—¡Espera! Te vi el otro día vendiendo drogas en una esquina —le acusó con un dedo.

—No eran drogas, eran productos de limpieza. Mi equipo la cagó pareciendo camellos.

Eren le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

—Es verdad. Mi única droga es esto. —Y le mostró la mopa que tenía en las manos—. De todos modos, ¿qué haces viniendo a estas horas?

—Me olvidé un libro. Lo necesito para la tarea de mañana, sino le importa… —Hizo el amago de adelantarse.

El conserje le barró el paso con la mopa en alto.

—De aquí no te moverás hasta que termine de limpiar —dijo en voz grave—. Si das un paso más, te lavaré esa boca con la mopa.

Su amenaza surtió efecto. Eren no osó moverse, quieto como una estatua, maldijo el conserje y su estúpida mopa.

Este volvió a limpiar la parte que había ensuciado Eren al entrar, y prosiguió con su labor ignorando al alumno que había sacado su móvil para distraerse. Transcurridos diez minutos, guardó el aparato, aburrido. Desviando su atención al conserje, un extraño sentimiento le acometió en su pecho.

—¿Nos conocemos… de antes? —preguntó Eren.

—No lo creo.

—Pero dijiste mi nombre…

El conserje limpiaba sin molestarse en mirarle a la cara. Como si el suelo fuera mucho más interesante y atrajera toda su concentración.

—Tus amigos son muy ruidosos, siempre chillando tu nombre. —Una mentira bastante creíble.

—Ah, ya… Tienes razón.

Sin embargo, no quedó satisfecho tampoco con esa explicación.

—Por cierto… ¿cómo te llamas? —quiso saber.

—Levi… Solo Levi.

Eren asintió, encontrado algo extraño ese modo de presentación.

—Encantado, Levi.

Este detuvo el movimiento de la mopa y durante unos instantes se dedicó a observar atentamente al chico que tenía enfrente suyo. Eren arqueó las cejas, como esperando oír una respuesta de su parte. Finalmente, Levi soltó un suspiro y reanudó su tarea.

—Este rincón está seco. Ya puedes ir a por el libro.

Eren caminó por donde le había señalado. Sin comprender muy bien por qué ese tal Levi le producía esa sensación imposible de describir. No obstante, no le dio más vueltas de las necesarias. Solo era un conserje.

Levi pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Él solo era el conserje del instituto. El título del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad ya no pesaba sobre sus hombros. Ni las muertes de todos sus seres queridos, ni la amenaza de los titanes o el mundo exterior.

Quizá todo aquello fuera solo un sueño. Una pesadilla. Pero la realidad era otra muy distinta.

Eren ya no era la esperanza de la humanidad, ni cargaba con el destino de todos los amurallados. Siempre recordaría a Eren como el mocoso impulsivo que conoció antaño. Un soldado que luchó obedeciendo sus órdenes. Un chico condenado a morir al cabo de ocho años…

Al parecer esa era su nueva misión: albergar las memorias de ese infierno día tras día. Pero no le importaba, no mientras fuera él quien cargara con ellas y no Eren.

.

.

.


End file.
